Magda Giner
|nacimiento = 1 de junio de 1947 |lugar_nacimiento = Barcelona, España |nacionalidad = Española Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = Marzo de 1989 ( ) |medios = Teatro Cine Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = GLEESueSylvester2.ogg |wikipedia = Magda Giner |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |alias = Magda Giner}} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Personajes de Magda. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Magda Giner thumb|230px|Magda interpretando a Zim. thumb|right|230px ZimMientes.png|Zim en Invasor Zim e Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus, su personaje más emblemático. Lois.jpg|Lois Wilkerson en Malcolm (Temps. 1 - 5), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sylvia fine.jpg|Sylvia Ray Rosenberg Fine en La niñera, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cologne_by_el-maky-z2.png|La abuela Cologne en Ranma ½ y sus películas y Ovas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. XMS-Tormenta.png|Ororo Monroe / Tormenta en la serie animada de los 90s de X-Men, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Agatha_Tronchatoro.png|Agatha Tronchatoro en Matilda. Teacher.png|Srta. Simian en El increíble mundo de Gumball. GLEESueSylvester.png|Sue Sylvester de Glee: buscando la fama (Temps. 2 - 6). Susana.png|Susana Salvaje en Hora de aventura. SMCReinaBeryl.png|Reina Beryl en Sailor Moon Crystal. Zoycite.png|Zoycite en Sailor Moon. Titanic4.png|Ruth DeWitt Bukater en Titanic. M-2006-1a1.jpg|M en cuatro películas de James Bond. Ncis-la-hetty.jpg|Henrietta "Hetty" Lange en NCIS: Los Ángeles. Bonniemom.png|Bonnie en Mamá. May ESHA2-1-.png|May Parker en la duología de El sorprendente Hombre Araña. Castle_martha.jpg|Martha Rodgers en Castle. DecanaSQS2.png|Decana Cathy Munsch en Scream Queens. GraceHanson_G%26F.jpg|Grace en Grace and Frankie. Catelyn-catelyn-tully-stark-22794154-622-353.jpg|Catelyn Stark en Game of Thrones. MLP-NightmareMoon1.png|Nightmare Moon en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Sra._EndiviaChowder02.png|Sra. Endivia en Chowder. Carmen-TAWG02.png|Carmen también en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Gus Main Page.png|Gus en Robotboy. 8Ms._Meany.jpg|Srta. Meany en El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco. Sra.Byrd 1997.png|Sra. Byrd en Las aventuras del oso Paddington. Jaiko.gif|Tamako Nobi en Doraemon (Temps. 1 - 2). Witch-Lezah-the-looneyshow.jpg|Bruja Hazel en El show de los Looney Tunes. Miss-okeats-rugrats-all-grown-up-22.5.jpg|Srita. O'Keats en Rugrats crecidos. Miriamrugrats.png|Tía Miriam (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales. Coco-labouche-rugrats-in-paris-1.8.jpg|Coco LaBouche en Rugrats en París: La película. Mme Brief.png|Sra. Brief en Dragon Ball. Oceanus_shenron.png|Oceanus Shenron (forma femenina) en Dragon Ball GT. Uranai_Baba_.png|Uranai Baba en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Mrs._Wheezer.jpg|Sra. Wheezer en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Helga x.png|Helga Magnuson en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Maya_SK.jpg|Maya en Shaman King. Motamota.gif|Bruja MotaMota en Magical Doremi Cyborg_009_0012.png|Cyborg 0012 en Cyborg 009. NeoYAgatha.jpg|Tía Agatha en Neo Yokio Kaoruko-usui.jpg|Kaoruko Usui en Robotics;Notes. Madre superiora lnranime.png|La Madre Superiora en La novicia rebelde. Sra. medlock ejsanime.png|La Sra. Medlock en El jardín secreto. Reina de la nieve lrdln-hdmn 1957.png|Reina de la Nieve en el redoblaje de La Reina de la Nieve. Mary Todd Lincoln del 2012.jpg|Mary Todd Lincoln en Lincoln. Margaret2002.png|Margaret White en la segunda adaptación de Carrie. Ms. Francine Briggs.jpg|Srta. Francine Briggs en ICarly. Fraufarbissina.jpg|Frau Farbissina en las películas de Austin Powers. xs5d.jpg|Cassandra Spender en Los expedientes secretos X. Elise_Rothman.jpg|Elise Rothman en Hechiceras. Coven (5).png|Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie en American Horror Story. Sheriff-Forbes-TVD-008.jpg|Sheriff Elizabeth "Liz" Forbes en Diarios de vampiros. 16148-25820.gif|Minerva McGonagall en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Reina Machina.jpg|La Reina Machina en Power Rangers: Zeo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio Levira.jpg|Levira en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Criminal_minds_erin_strauss.jpg|Erin Strauss en Mentes criminales. Kitty Forman.jpg|Katherine "Kitty" Forman-Sigurdson en El show de los 70. 250px-Anubisvera17.jpg|Profesora Daphne Andrews en El misterio de Anubis. Stardust_Incauta_Sal.png|Incauta Sal en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella. Ellen Poppins.jpg|Ellen en El regreso de Mary Poppins. Ama de llaves.PNG|Ama de llaves en El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos Jack's_mother.jpg|Madre de Jack en En el bosque. Philomena GetOut.png|Philomena King en ¡Huye!. TheEqualizer-Susan.png|Susan Plummer en El justiciero y su secuela. Robin Schmidt.png|Robin Schmidt en Dos hombres y medio (Temp. 10 - 12). AbuelitaOUAT.png|Abuelita / Viuda Lucas en Once Upon a Time (Version Sony). SeñoritaManMagda.jpg|Entrenadora Miss Mañana en Scary Movie. MadreDeBrenda.jpg|Madre de Brenda y Shorty en Scary Movie 3. NoraCarpenterMagda.jpg|Nora Carpenter en Destino final 2. Morgana_Goodfather.jpg|Carmella Corleone en El Padrino y en el redoblaje de El Padrino II. Jane Crawford - Watchmen.png|Jane Crawford (Frances Fisher) en Watchmen (serie de TV) 5954-19295-0.jpg|Holly (Meg Foster) en Sobreviven de John Carpenter. 6071-18163.jpg|Beru Withesun Lars en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza. 17873-30568-0.jpg|Dra. Kalonia en Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza. D'Acy-STVIII.png|Comandante Larma D'Acy en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi y Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker. H2018_Laurie_Strode.png|Laurie Strode en Halloween (2018). Sra. Grose.jpg|Sra. Grose en Presencias del mal. Iris-RNCD.png|Iris Carroll en Jurassic World: El reino caído. LegislatorTranslator_CS.png|Lesgisladora traductora en La rebelión. Kathryn2Gotham.jpg|Kathryn Monroe en Gotham. DraCallyGUASÓN.png|Dra. Cally en Guasón Ladyeve.PNG|Lady Eve en Black Lightning. CR_Bunty.png|Bunty en Pollitos en fuga. Bithey-TS4.png|Bitey White en Toy Story 4. Bruja Urasue.png|Bruja Urasue en Inuyasha. 250px-Bertha_anime.png|Bertha en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Pkmn M04 Towa.png|Towa en Pokémon x siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque. 250px-P21_Artwork_Hisui.png|Harriet en La película Pokémon: El poder de todos. Valery Simmons (C&T).png|Valerie Simmons en Carole & Tuesday. SDS-Nebula.png|Nebula en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. BevCabezagrandeRocko2019.png|Beverly "Bev" Cabezagrande en La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip. Gaylen brandon jc3.jpg|Gaylen Brandon en El regreso del Demonio (Jeepers Creepers 3). Angie elefante.jpg|Angie, la elefante en Animales al ataque. Virginia_Wolfe.png|Virginia Wolfe en La vida moderna de Rocko. Siniestra Anime.png|Siniestra en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. hare.jpeg|Hare en Monster Rancher. Officer Shirley.jpg|Oficial Shirley en Rocket Power. Mother Talzin The clone Wars.png|Madre Talzin en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Luminara 2d.png|Luminara Unduli en Star Wars: Guerras clónicas. Mrs_Twombly.jpg|Sra. Anna Twombly en Littlest Pet Shop. Barb-SymBTitan.png|Barb en Titán sim-biónico. Almirante_wanda_acronimo.jpg|Wanda Acronym (2ª voz) en Phineas y Ferb. Miss-mush-wayside-45.3 thumb.jpg|Señora Mush en Escuela Wayside. BrujaMala Dorothy&WizardOz.png|Bruja Mala del Oeste en Tom Y Jerry y El Mago de Oz y Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. Ga'hoole Sra. Plithiver.png|Sra. Plithiver en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Janet Barch.jpg|Janet Barch en Daria. Screenshot (1770).png|Sra. Erlenmeyer en Atomic Puppet. SrtaMartiñon.png|Srta. Martillón en Atchoo!. Supersonic Sue.png|Supersonica Sue en Grandes héroes: La serie. Theodosia.png|Theodosia en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. ButchV2.png|Butch (2ª voz) en Las chicas superpoderosas. Sra.NoigoCUS.PNG|Sra. Noigo / DJ Pantalones Pesados en Las épicas aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos. Señorita_Croner_Alvin!!!.png|Srta. Croner en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. AbueladePedro Heidi(2015).jpg|Abuela de Pedro en Heidi (2015). Images (17)-0.jpg|Abuela Panda en Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny. Vlcsnap-2015-06-23-14h33m57s843.png|Furia de Jill Andersen en Intensa mente. Madre_de_Tantor.png|Madre de Tantor en Tarzán. Alice-rio-40.8.jpg|Alice (La Otra Gansa) en Rio. Grotescologia chichi.png|Chi-Chi DeCutícula en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Nancy-krypto-the-superdog.png|Nancy en Krypto, el Superperro. EMH-AbigailBrand.png|Abigail Brand en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta. HDM-BettyRoss.png|Betty Ross en Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana. Mrs. Jolly.png|Señorita Jolly en Jungla sobre ruedas. Siri-rugrats-go-wild-4.78.jpg|Siri en Los Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes. Michellee.jpg|Michellee en Huevos verdes con jamón. AuntGrizelda_TheLorax.png|Tía Grizelda en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida. Alcaldesa .PNG|Alcaldesa McGerkle en El Grinch. Flamenca-Emoji-la-Película.png|Flamenca en Emoji: La película. Vlcsnap-2016-01-20-15h06m44s9061.png|Vilma Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra. Psychiatrist-the-flintstones-on-the-rocks-71.7.jpg|Dr. Schwartzen Quartz en Una piedra en el matrimonio Picapiedra. Molly Quinn Magda.png|Alcaldesa Molly Quinn en ¡Aloha, Scooby-Doo!. Lady-bluebury-gnomeo-and-juliet-22.8.jpg|Lady Azulejo en Gnomeo y Julieta. Abuela de Sid.jpeg|Abuela de Sid en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Ruth Powers.png|Ruth Polines/Powers en Los Simpson. Elena Alegria.png|Elena Alegría (temp. 12) también en Los Simpson. MamaMertzDE.PNG|Mamá de Mertz en (Des)encanto. Ma Bagge.jpg|Mamá de Justo Bolsa (2ª voz) en Coraje, el perro cobarde. Descarga (1)-1557093886.jpg|Nana Possible (1ª voz) en Kim Possible. Crystal Quagmire.jpg|Crystal Quagmire en Padre de familia. Thomasina Jefferson (SS).jpg|Alcaldesa Thomasina Jefferson en Static Shock. Reina de inglaterra - tuff puppy.png|Reina de Inglaterra en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Bandicam 2017-01-06 18-12-32-400.jpg|Abuela O'Mallard en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. AbuelaMimi.jpg|Abuela Mimi en Mia. Madame.jpg|Madame en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix). Kanchome.jpg|Kanchome en Zatch Bell. Shibabawa-OPM.jpg|Shibabawa en One Punch Man. JunKazamaMagda.png|Jun Kazama en Tekken. DVorah MK11.png|D'Vorah en Mortal Kombat X y en Motal Kombat 11. Io (Operacion escape).jpg|Io en Operación escape. Crabtree.jpg|Sra. Crabtree en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. Darlin.jpg|Darlin en la versión de Videomax de No hay héroe pequeño. Gran97.PNG|Abuela en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. ButtGran72.PNG|El trasero de la abuela también en El día que mi trasero se volvió loco. Mamá Garfio.png|Mamá Garfio en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás. Old-woman-who-lives-in-the-shoe-the-7d-23.3.jpg|Anciana en Los 7E. Duchess-of-drear-the-7d-6.3.jpg|Duquesa de Drear también en Los 7E. Beatie-the-tom-and-jerry-show-2014-37.4.jpg|Beatie en El show de Tom y Jerry (2014). MotherSuperior Ballerina.png|Madre superiora del orfanato en Bailarina. AncianaCalaca.PNG|Anciana en Isla Calaca. Trifuerza de la sabiduria.png|Trifuerza de la sabiduria en La Leyenda de Zelda. Pizza'smom.PNG|Mamá de Pizza en Manzana y Cebollín. Receptionist-tinker-bell-and-the-secret-of-the-wings-95.jpg|Recepcionista en Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas. Sheep_PYNFA.png|Oveja en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito. Margret_TQC.png|Margaret en Corgi: Un perro real. AbuelaEOA.jpg|Luisa en Elena de Avalor. Bailarinadesoul.jpg|Bailarina de soul en Las chicas superpoderosas. Shenzi1.gif|Shenzi en El rey león (bloopers). Abuela de Pie Pequeño TLBT7.jpeg|Abuela de Pie Pequeño en La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío y La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada. Tria TLBT13.jpeg|Tria en La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo y La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos. Jane Lynch 2019-07.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Jane Lynch. Jane Fonda-1a.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jane Fonda. Susan sarandon 2018.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Susan Sarandon. Whoopi Goldberg 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Whoopi Goldberg. kathy_bates1.jpg|Voz recurrente de Kathy Bates. Mindy sterling.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Mindy Sterling. Blythedanner.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Blythe Danner. MerylStreep2012.gif|En varias ocasiones dobla a Meryl Streep. Allison janney oscars 2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Allison Janney. Jamie Lee Curtis 2018.jpg|También ha doblado a Jamie Lee Curtis en algunos proyectos. Lil_FR.png|Lil en Frosty regresa. Magda Giner (nacida el 1 de junio de 1947) es una actriz española de origen catalán que radica en México desde los 5 años. Actriz de cine, teatro y doblaje de series, películas y dibujos animados. Sus trabajos en el doblaje comenzaron en 1989, y se ha mantenido vigente por su talento y peculiar voz. Es conocida por interpretar personajes de carácter fuerte entre los que resalta son Zim en Invasor Zim e Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus, Tormenta en X-Men, Lois en Malcolm, Sue Sylvester en Glee: buscando la fama, Sylvia fine en La niñera, la abuela Cologne en Ranma ½ entre muchos otros y por doblar a actrices como Jane Fonda, Meryl Streep, Vanessa Redgrave, Joan Allen, Kathy Bates, Patricia Clarkson, Judi Dench y Jane Lynch. Filmografía Anime Akiko Hiramatsu * Sailor Moon R - Kalaberite (eps. 63-65) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Fantasma del maniquí Megumi Ogata * Sailor Moon R - Petzite (ep. 66-68) * Dragon Ball Z - Anciana que muere por Van Zant Sayuri Yamauchi * Shaman King - Maya * Cyborg 009 - Cyborg 0012 Yōko Matsuoka * Sailor Moon S - Limpieza (ep. 94) * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Bertha Yū Yagami * Cazadores de duendes - Jueza Presidenta * Cazadores de duendes 2 - Jueza Presidenta Yuko Mita * Sailor Moon - Jessica Stevenson (ep. 16) * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Himiko Otros * Doraemon - Tamako Nobi (1ª voz) * Ranma ½ - Abuela Cologne * Sailor Moon - Zoycite / Titis Kaia (ep. 12) / Voces diversas * Sailor Moon R - Voces diversas * Sailor Moon S - Ikkasaman (ep. 118) / Voces diversas * Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Vieja Demonio (ep. 1) / Voces adicionales * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Siniestra / Ave de la memoria (un ep.) / Reina de las hadas (un ep.) * La novicia rebelde - Madre Superiora * El jardín secreto - Sra. Medlock * Dragon Ball - Sra. Brief / Anciana de la carretilla / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball Z - Anciana (ep. 101) / Aseadora en el torneo de las artes marciales / Voces adicionales * Dragon Ball GT - Oceanus Shenron (forma falsa) * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Uranai Baba * Dragon Ball Super - Abuela de la salsa especial (ep. 72) / Ciudadana (ep. 88) * Digimon Fusion - Piximon * Kitaro - Anciana de los frijoles / Anciana (ep. 31) / Reportera en TV (ep. 34) * Magical Doremi - Bruja MotaMota * Inuyasha - Bruja Urasue * Dante: El señor de los demonios - Ura * Zatch Bell - Kanchome / Madre de Sherry * Naruto - Abuela Sansho * Pokémon - Jueza (temp. Los viajes Johto) * Pokémon: Generación Avanzada - Miranda / Rose * Pokémon XY - Lacy * Monster Rancher - Hare * Cowboy Bebop - Anastacia (ep 5) / Madre de Alfredo (ep. 25) * El anillo mágico - Narradora * Los Gatos Samurai - Deedee (ep. 38) * Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Computadora (ep. 1) * Sailor Moon Crystal - Reina Beryl * Neo Yokio - Tía Agatha * One Punch Man - Shibabawa * Robotics;Notes - Kaoruko Usui * Princess Jellyfish - Chiyoko * Violet Evergarden - Sra. Bougainvillea * Carole & Tuesday - Valerie Simmons * Cyborg 009 - Voces adicionales * Corrector Yui - Voces adicionales * Guerras de Genma - Voces adicionales * Tekkaman Blade - Voces adicionales * Crayon Shin-chan - Voces adicionales * Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales Series animadas Candi Milo * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Srta. Margaret (robot) (un ep.) / Sra. Goodwall * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Señora del centro de información * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Señorita Gómez * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Reina de Inglaterra * Los sábados secretos - Dra. Pachacutec * Loonatics - Mamá de Demoledor Grey DeLisle * MAD - ChisteHontas * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Francilee Jackson / Bruja Pesadilla * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Anciana Gatuna (un ep.) * Johnny Bravo - Madame Voila Jane Lynch * Los Simpson - Roz Davis * Phineas y Ferb - Sra. Johnson * Cleveland - Sue Sylvester / Señora Eck * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Nebula * Grandes héroes: La serie - Supersonica Sue Jennifer Hale * El Hombre Araña sin límites - Lady Vermin * Johnny Bravo - Lois / Trixie * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Sue Krose * Un show más - Agente Kessler Andrea Martin * Aventuras en pañales - Tía Miriam (2ª voz) * El nuevo show del Pájaro Loco - Srta. Meany CCH Pounder * Rocket Power - Oficial Shirley * Static Shock - Alcaldesa Thomasina Jefferson Laraine Newman * Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Bruja Mala del Oeste * Static Shock - Sra. Price Sharon Osbourne * Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás - Mamá Garfio * Los 7E - Duquesa de Drear Tara Strong * MAD - Beru Lars (un ep.) / Effie Trinket (un ep.) / Mujer Maravilla (un ep.) * La casa de los dibujos - Masajista asiática (un ep.) Otros * Invasor Zim - Zim / Irken de la audiencia / Vecina cabezona / Gashlug (ep. 26) * X-Men - Tormenta * WildC.A.T.S. - Taboo * Los Simpson - Maude Flanders (ep. 3, T. 7) y Elena Alegría (T. 12) (Maggie Roswell), Ruth Polines (T. 4 y 5) / Dra. Joan Bushwell (T. 12) / Myrna Bellamy (T. 13) * Phineas y Ferb - Wanda Acronym (2ª voz) / Bibliotecaria (1 ep.) / Encargada de la oficina de permisos (ep. 153) * Atchoo! - Srta. Martillon * Huevos verdes con jamón - Michellee * Heidi (2015) - Abuela de Pedro * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Nightmare Moon / Sapphire Shores * Hora de aventura - Susana Salvaje / La Bruja del Árbol / La Bruja de las Rosquillas * Chowder - Sra. Endivia (Mindy Sterling) * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Madre Talzin * Star Wars: Guerras clónicas - Luminara Unduli * Titán sim-biónico - Barb * Cleveland - Srta. Eck (ep. 11) * Las chicas superpoderosas - Butch (2ª voz) / Bailarina de soul * South Park - Srta. Crabtree (doblaje mexicano) * Atomic Puppet - Sra. Erlenmeyer * Ugly Americans - Jueza * Robotboy - Augustus Bachman Turn/Gus/G-Man * Aventuras en pañales - Didi Pickles (2ª voz, dos eps.) / Rita / Lisa Umlaut / Srta. Carol / Osito Chicho #1 / Madre de niña (ep. 108) / Tía Teté / Cantantes de villancicos / Recepcionista / Gerente de "Aguas Frescas" / Voces adicionales * Rugrats crecidos - Srta. O'Keats / Samantha Shane (ep. 1) * KaBlam! - Mamá de Henry / Madre Naturaleza (de "La Vida con Loopy") * La vida moderna de Rocko - Virginia Wolfe / Camarera (ep. 35) * Babar y las aventuras de Badou - Celeste * ¡Oye Arnold! - Moderadora del concurso de ortografía (Caroline Aaron) (ep. 14) / Madame Blanche (Kathy Najimy) (2ª voz, ep. 66) / Agente de Mauricio El Abdicador (Kath Soucie) (ep. 39) / Voces adicionales * El show de los Looney Tunes - Bruja Lezah * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Madre de Justo Bolsa (2ª voz) * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Amanda Piespequeños / Sacerdotisa maya * Teo - Abuela Cleta (1ª voz) * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Madre de Cosme * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Abigail Brand * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Sra. Wheezer / Susy Vortex * La comida que camina - La bruja que vende calabazas * Glenn Martin, dentista - Sheila Martin (Betty White) * Daria - Janet Barch * Breadwinners - Tía Lulú * Un show más - Guardiana de la internet (ep. 38) * Manzana y Cebollín - Mamá de Pizza * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Theodosia * Godzilla: la serie - Elsie Chapman * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Gravitina * Escuela Wayside - Señora Mush * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Srta. Simian / Carmen * Kim Possible - Nana Possible (1ª voz) / Nanny Maim * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Sunikura * Krypto, el Superperro - Tía Nancy * Padre de familia - Crystal Quagmire * La leyenda de Zelda - Trifuerza de la sabiduría / Aldeana * Los 7E - Anciana / Abuela Feliz * El Chapulín Colorado - Greta Bulldozer / Marquesa Chanclé * Wabbit - Rhoda / Sra. Buitre * Contraptus - Matilda * Littlest Pet Shop - Sra. Anna Twombly * MAD - Reina Clementianna / M / Voces adicionales * Kappa Mikey - Madre de Gonard * Los castores cascarrabias - Laverta Lutz / Sacerdotisa de las mapaches / Voces adicionales * Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Helga Magnuson * Mia - Abuela Mimi * ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? - Autumn Summerfield * Elena de Avalor - Luisa * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny - Abuela Panda * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Srta. Mendeleiev (Temp. 2ª, ep. 39) * Love, Death & Robots - Mel * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Voces adicionales * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Voces adicionales * Los niños de Oz - Voces adicionales * El show de Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) Series de TV Kathy Bates * Disjointed - Ruth * Harry's Law - Harriet "Harry" Korn * Dos hombres y medio - Charlie Harper * American Horror Story: Coven - Madame Marie Delphine LaLaurie * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Ethel Darling * American Horror Story: Hotel - Iris * American Horror Story: Roanoke - Agnes Mary Winstead / Thomasin White "La Carnicera" * American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Sra. Miriam Meade Jane Kaczmarek * Amigas por siempre - Gwen Crawford * Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life - Cindy Barrett * La teoría del Big Bang - Dra. Gallo * Wilfred - Beth * Malcolm - Lois Wilkerson (temps. 1-5) * Tocado por un ángel - Bonnie Bell Jane Lynch * Manhunt: Unabomber - Janet Reto * iCarly: Una noche con iCarly - Pam Puckett * Ángel del Infierno - Amy * Glee: Buscando la fama - Sue Sylvester (2ª voz) Renée Taylor * La niñera - Sylvia Rosenberg Fine (1993-1999) * Victorious - Abuela de Robbie * A todo ritmo - Sra. Locassio * Dos chicas quebradas - Hinda Fagel (temp. 1, ep. 17) (2012) Jayne Atkinson * Mentes criminales - Erin Strauss * Cuello blanco - Hellen Anderson * Chica indiscreta - Rectora Reuther Ann Dowd * El cuento de la criada - Tía Lydia * Un verdadero padre - Mo Brody CCH Pounder * El Escudo - Detective Claudette Wyms * Revenge - Sharon Stiles Christine Estabrook * American Horror Story: Murder House - Marcy * Nikki - Marion Christine Lahti * Hawaii Cinco-0 - Doris McGarrett * Chicago Hope - Dra. Kathryn Austin Doris Roberts * Everybody Loves Raymond - Marie Barone (2ª voz) * Lizzie McGuire - Abuela Ruth Frances Conroy * Seis pies bajo tierra - Ruth Fisher * Esposas desesperadas - Virginia Hildebrand Ivonne Coll * Jane la virgen - Alba Villanueva * Teen Wolf - Araya Calavera Jamie Lee Curtis * Scream Queens - Decana Cathy Munsch * New Girl - Joan Day Jessica Walter * Arrested Development: Consecuencias fatales - Lucille Bluth * La teoría del Big Bang - Sra. Latham Kathy Najimy * El closet de Verónica - Olive Massery * Drop Dead Diva - Claire Porter (temp. 1, ep. 7) Linda Hunt * NCIS: Los Ángeles - Henrietta "Hetty" Lange * Scorpion - Henrietta "Hetty" Lange (un ep.) Mindy Sterling * Black-ish - Pamela * ICarly - Srta. Francine Briggs Swoosie Kurtz * Un hombre. Un plan - Beverly Burns * Mike y Molly, amor sin medidas - Joyce Flynn Otros * Watchmen (serie de TV) - Jane Crawford (Frances Fisher) * Grace and Frankie - Grace Hanson (Jane Fonda) * La maravillosa Sra. Maisel - Susie Myerson (Alex Borstein) * Black Lightning - Lady Eve (Jill Scott) * El último reino - Abadesa (3ª temp.) * American Horror Story: Cult - Hillary Clinton * Mamá - Bonnie Plunkett (Allison Janney) * Los originales - Dahlia (Claudia Black) (2ª voz, temp. 2, ep. 22) * Secretos de familia - Claire Warren (Joan Allen) * Heroes Reborn - Angela Petrelli (Cristine Rose) (ep. 13) * Hathaways: Una historia embrujada - Bubulita (Cynthia Frost) (temp. 2, ep. 27) * El diario de Carrie - Sra. Kydd (Noelle Beck) (1ª voz) * El señor Young - Sra. Byrne (Paula Shaw) * Homeland - Martha Boyd (Laila Robins) * Defiance - Nicky (Fionnula Flanagan) * American Horror Story: Asilo - La Mexicana (Gloria Laino) * Flecha - Jean Loring (Teryl Rothery) (2013) * Chica indiscreta ** Maestra de ceremonias del cotillón anual (temps. 1, 6) ** Directora Queller (Linda Emond) (eps. 12-32) ** Directora Queller (Jan Maxwell) (temps. 2-4) ** Ama de casa (Kate Goehring) (temp. 3, ep. 53) * Lindas mentirosas - Mujer de la tienda (Charlotte Rae) * Los Borgia - Rosa (Jacqueline Dankworth) * Caso resuelto ** Jill Pappas (Kathryn Meisle) (temp. 5, ep. 6) (2009) ** Darren Tatem (Joel Bissonnette) (temp. 6, ep. 3) (2010) * Life with Boys - Abuela de Tess (2011-2013) * Suburgatorio - Sheila Shay (Ana Gasteyer) (2011-2014) * Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Abuela (Joan Gregson) (2011-2012) * Awkward - Lupita (Tonita Castro) * Suerte con Esperanza - Margine (Valerie Mahaffey) (2010-2014) * Cougar Town - Sheilla Keller (Beverly D'Angelo) (temp. 1, ep. 16) (2010) * Daños - Patty Hewes (Glenn Close) * Castle - Martha Rodgers (Susan Sullivan) (2009-2016) * 24 - Presidenta Allison Taylor (Cherry Jones) * Lois & Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Martha Kent (K. Callan) * La casa de Anubis - Sarah Winsbrugge-Hennegouwen (Pim Lambeau) * El misterio de Anubis - Daphne Andrews (Julia Deakin) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Reina Machina (Alex Borstein) * Sexo en la ciudad - Maria Diega Reyes (Sônia Braga) * Diarios de vampiros - Elizabeth Forbes (Marguerite MacIntyre) * Melrose Place - Kimberly Shaw (Marcia Cross) (2ª voz) * Hechiceras - Elise Rothman (Rebecca Balding) * Los problemas de Grace - Grace Kelly (Brett Butler) * La bruja desastrosa - Maestra Davina Vamp (Una Stubbs) / Maestra Lavinia Corchea (Polly James) * La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra - Elaine Stemson (Heather Wright) * Hércules: Los viajes legendarios - Hera (Meg Foster) * El show de los 70s - Katherine "Kitty" Forman (Debra Jo Rupp) * Dino Dan - Abuela de Dan y Trek * Animorphs - Edina Rose (Arlene Mazerolle) * Everwood - Edna A. Harper (Debra Mooney) * Guardianes de la bahía - Jackie Quinn (Susan Anton) (1ª voz) * Dawson's Creek - Evelyn "Grams" Ryan (Mary Beth Peil) * Smallville - Comisario Nancy Adams (Camille Mitchell) (temps. 2-5) * Alias - Dra. Judy Barnett (Patricia Wettig) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Exploradora desaparecida #3 (Victoria Barkoff) ("El relato del bosque del vigía") ** Sra. Carter (Suzie Almgren) ("El relato del payaso carmesí") ** Gina anciana (Sarah Edmonson) ("El relato de la colina de Pie Grande") ** Enfermera (Danette Mackay) ("El relato de la enfermera") * Escalofríos - Nila Rahmad (Afrah Gouda) ("El regreso de la momia") * Drake & Josh - Abuela Nichols (Randee Heller) * La teoría del Big Bang ** Sra. Latham (Jessica Walter) (temp. 4, ep. 78) (2011) ** Lana (Angela Sargeant) (temp. 6, ep. 123) (2013) ** Dra. Gallo (Jane Kaczmarek) (temp. 9, ep. 196) (2016) * Lost ** Alyssa Cole (Jenny Gago) (temp. 1 ep. 21) ** Teresa Cortez (Rachel Ticotin) (temp. 2) ** Melissa Dunbrook (Susan Gibney) (temp. 4, ep. 76) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Dra. Malini (Octavia Spencer) * No culpes al koala - Gabrielle King (Fiona Terry) * Héroes (2007-2010) ** Vanessa Wheeler (Kate Vernon) (volumen 5) ** Dale Smither (Rusty Schwimmer) (volumen 1, ep. 16) ** Alice Shaw (Diana Scarwid) (volumen 4, ep. 57) * Un verdadero padre - Mo Brody (Ann Dowd) * Misterios sin resolver ** Cindy James ("Muerte inexplicable: Cindy James") ** Jane Leigh ("Se busca: Richard Bocklage") ** Dolly Maurer ("Muerte inexplicable: Chad Maurer") ** Sylvia Browne ("Lo inexplicable: Los fantasmas de la Destilería de Moss Beach") ** Diane Labenek ("Lo inexplicable: "Guardián" y el OVNI de West Carleton, Ontario") ** Lillian Schwartz ("Leyendas: La Mona Lisa") ** Melissa Jo Sermons ("Personas perdidas: Melissa Jo Sermons") ** Colleen Frangione ("Amores perdidos: Los salvadores de Colleen Frangione") ** Nancy Salem ("Personas perdidas: Shafaa Salem") ** Sargento Jacqueline Franco ("Muerte inexplicable: Kevin Wheel") * El mentalista ** Rebecca (Shauna Bloom) (temp. 2) ** Giselle Dublin (Leilani Sarelle) (temp. 3, ep. 1) (2010) ** Brenda Shettrick (Rebecca Wisocky) (temp. 3, ep. 8) (2010) ** Jory Kesser (Alyson Reed) (temp. 4, ep. 6) (2011) ** Susan Cofield (Jill Basey) (temp. 7, ep. 10) (2015) * Survivor: All Stars - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien * Survivor: Marquesas - Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien * Survivor: Desierto australiano - Tina Wesson * Survivor: The Amazon - Deena Bennett * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Rhonda (Gigi Bermingham) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente - Sra. Ericsson (Beth Howland) (temp. 1, ep. 19) * Vida de perros - Ivonne (Carla Renata) * Academia de modelos - Du (Colette Teissedre) / Michelle (Valérie Lamour) * Los inventores - Madame Fontaine (Capítulo "Monet, luz y sombra") * Los expedientes secretos X - Cassandra Spender (Veronica Cartwright) * Jack el Destripador - Catherine Eddowes (Susan George) * Bernardo y su reloj - Narración (Liza Goddard) * El juego de tronos - Catelyn Stark (Michelle Fairley) * Between - Ministra Miller (Rosemary Dunsmore) / Sandra * Dos hombres y medio - Robin Schmidt (Mimi Rogers) (Temp. 10 - 12) / Voces adicionales * Emily de Luna Nueva - Maestra Isabel * CSI: En la escena del crimen ** Jacqui Franco (Romy Rosemont) (temps. 3-5) ** Paige Harmon (Barbara Tarbuck) (temp. 1, eps. 1 y 8) ** Sra. Green (Anne E. Curry) (temp. 1, ep. 6) ** Rose Bennett (Eileen Ryan) (temp. 1, ep. 14) ** Paula Francis (temp. 1, ep. 19 y temp. 3, ep. 20) ** Sra. Clemonds (Elaine Kagan) (temp. 1, ep. 20) ** Sra. Rycoff (Sherry Hursey) (temp. 2, ep. 2) ** Ruth Elliott (Ellen Geer) (temp. 2, ep. 20) ** Litta Gibbons (Damara Reilly) (temp. 3, ep. 1) ** Jeri Newman (Mary-Margaret Humes) (temp. 3, ep. 3) ** Ginger (Katherine LaNasa) (temp. 3, ep. 18) ** Sra. Kinsey-Confer (Cheryl McWilliams) (temp. 3, ep. 21) ** Enfermera Joanne McKay (Annie Corley) (temp. 5, ep. 21) ** Sra. Meyers (Laurie O'Brien) (temp. 6, ep. 4) ** Sandra Walkey (Jenny O'Hara) (temp. 6, ep. 6) ** Lois O'Neill (Faye Dunaway) (temp. 6, ep. 13) ** Monique Carter (Suzy Cote) (temp. 7, ep. 13) ** Nancy Twicker (Nicole Sullivan) (temp. 8, ep. 11) ** Evelyn Polychronopolous (Chloe Webb) (temp. 8, ep. 15) ** Shirley (Rebecca Wisocky) (temp. 10, ep. 9) ** Dolores Rinaldi (Marianne Muellerleile) (temp. 10, ep. 10) ** Abogada Lynn Stecker (Faith Prince) (temp. 10, ep. 15) ** Sra. Sdabo (Sundra Oakley) (temp. 10, ep. 19) * CSI: Miami ** Yelina Salas (Sofia Milos) (temps. 2-3, 5-7) ** Stephanie Kaplin (Ingrid Koopman) (temp. 1, ep. 8) ** Greta Roebling (Belinda Waymouth) (temp. 1, ep. 12) * CSI: New York - Marilyn Bennett (Sandra Nelson) (temp. 3, ep. 22) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Babs Duffy (Kathy Griffin) (temp. 11, ep. 13) ** Jolene Castille (Cybill Shepherd) (temp. 15, ep. 3) * Paso a paso ** Sra. Baxter (Pattie Tierce) (temp. 1, ep. 5) (1991) ** Doris (Yvette Freeman) (temp. 1, ep. 7) (1991) ** Hellen Lamberth (June Lockhart) (temp. 5) (1996) * La niñera ** Mujer en cine (Fritzi Burr) (temp. 1, ep. 4) ** Srta. Wickervich / Sra. Stone (Rita Moreno) (temp. 1, ep. 19) * La familia Salinger - Maestra Minor (Freda Foh Shen) (temp. 1, ep. 2) * Aunque usted no lo crea - Voces adicionales * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales * Sherlock - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Fuego en el cielo - Vice presidenta Alice Crane (Susan Hogan) (2013) * Parade's End - Sra. Satterthwaite (Janet McTeer) (2013) * Mildred Pierce - Lucy Gessler (Melissa Leo) (2011) * El arca de Noé - Naamah (Mary Steenburgen) (1999) * El décimo reino - Voces adicionales * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Mujer sabia (Dawn Ford) * Refugio - Mamá Gruber (Anne Bancroft) Películas Kathy Bates * El caso de Richard Jewell - Barbara "Bobi" Jewell (2019) * Emboscada final - Miriam "Ma" Ferguson (2019) * Igualdad ante la ley - Dorothy Kenyon (2018) * Un santa no tan santo 2 - Sunny Soke (2016) * La jefa - Ida Marquette (2016) * La gran Gilly Hopkins - Maime Trotter (2015) * El coro - Directora de la escuela (2014) * Un pedacito de cielo - Beverly Corbett (2011) (2ª versión) * Día de los enamorados - Susan (2010) * Un sueño posible - Sra. Sue (2009) * Sólo un sueño - Helen Givings (2008) * Extraña familia - Agnes Menure (2006) * Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt - Roberta (2002) * Amor incondicional - Grace Beasley (2002) * El aguador - Helen Boucher (1998) * Diabólicas - Shirley Vogel (1996) * Sombras y niebla - Prostitua (1991) Jane Lynch * Mascotas - Gabby Monkhouse (2016) * The Late Bloomer - Caroline (2016) * Los tres chiflados - Madre Superiora (2012) * Paul - Pat Stevenson (2011) * Mi papá es mamá exploradora - Srta. Hulka (2009) * La nueva Cenicienta 2 - Dominique Blatt (2008) * Un rockero de locura - Lisa (2008) * Pijamada - Gabby (2004) * Daño colateral - Agente Russo (2001) Diane Keaton * Hampstead: Una cita en el parque - Emily Walters (2017) * La vida misma - Ruth Carver (2015) (2ª versión) * Suegra al ataque - Marilyn Cooper (2008) * Locas por el dinero - Bridget Cardigan (2008) (segundo doblaje) * ¡Porque yo lo digo! - Daphne Wilder (2007) * No tengo madre - Jan Mannus (2007) * La única emoción - Carol Fitzsimmons (1997) * El primer club de las divorciadas - Annie MacDuggan-Paradis (1996) Meryl Streep * The Post: Los oscuros secretos del Pentágono - Katharine Graham (2017) * August: Osage County - Violet Weston (2013) (versión The Weinstein Company) * La dama de hierro - Margaret Thatcher (2011) (2ª y 3ª versión) * Leones por corderos - Janine Roth (2007) * Pasión al atardecer - Lila Ross (2007) * Mi novia secreta - Lisa Metzger (2005) * La sangre que nos une - Lee (1996) (doblaje original) * Un llanto en la oscuridad - Lindy Chamberlain (1988) Susan Sarandon * Mi madre y yo - Millie (2016) * Tammy: Fuera de control - Pearl (2014) * Amor en el ocaso - Florence Aadland (2013) * El infiltrado - Joanne Keeghan (2013) * 30 y viviendo en casa - Sharon (2011) * Solitary Man - Nancy Kalmen (2009) (versión Quality) * Emotional Arithmetic - Melanie Winters (2007) * Posesiones terrenales - Charlotte Emory (1999) Melissa Leo * El justiciero 2 - Susan Plummer (2018) * Londres bajo fuego - Ruth McMillan (2016) * La gran apuesta - Georgia Hale (2015) * El justiciero - Susan Plummer (2014) * Prisioneros - Holly Jones (2013) * The Fighter - Alice Ward (2010) * Conviction - Nancy Taylor (2010) Whoopi Goldberg * Nobody's Fool - Lola (2018) * Top Five - Ella misma (2014) * Tortugas Ninja - Bernadette Thompson (2014) * For Colored Girls - Alice / White (2010) * El mundo está loco loco - Vera Baker (2001) * Más perros que huesos - Cleo (2000) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle - Jueza Cameo (2000) * La Ladrona - Bernice "Bernie" Rhodenbarr (1987) Blythe Danner * Cuando te encuentre - Ellie (2012) * Waiting for Forever - Miranda Twist (2010) * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers - Dina Byrnes (2010) * El último beso - Anna (2006) * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo - Dina Byrnes (2004) * La familia de mi novia - Dina Byrnes (2000) * La carta de amor - Lillian MacFarquhar (1999) Jane Fonda * Cuando ellas quieren - Vivian (2018) (ambos doblajes) * Nosotros en la noche - Addie Moore (2017) * La juventud - Brenda Morel (2015) * Hasta que la muerte los juntó - Hillary Altman (2014) * El mayordomo - Nancy Reagan (2013) * Una suegra de cuidado - Viola Fields (2005) Charlotte Rampling * Operación Red Sparrow - Matron (2018) * Assassin's Creed - Ellen Kaye (2016) * Piel verdadera - Charlotte (2012) * La duquesa - Lady Spencer (2008) * Misión Babilonia - Suprema Sacerdotisa (2008) * Bajos instintos 2 - Milena Gardosh (2006) Patricia Clarkson * Alucinaciones - Brody (2018) * Lars and the Real Girl - Dagmar (2007) * Pieces of April - Joy Burns (2003) * Carrie - Margaret White (2002) * Lejos del cielo - Eleanor Fine (2002) * Milagros inesperados - Melinda Moores (1999) Mindy Sterling * Todo sobre Nina - Amy (2018) * El perro que salvó las Navidades - Abuela Bannister (2012) * Austin Powers en Goldmember - Frau Farbissina (2002) * El Grinch - Sra. Clanella (2000) * Austin Powers: el espía seductor - Frau Farbissina (1999) * Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio - Frau Farbissina (1997) (ambos doblajes) Judi Dench * Asesinato en el expreso de oriente - Princesa Natalia (2017) (tráiler) * 007: Spectre - M (2015) * 007: Operación Skyfall - M (2012) * J. Edgar - Anna Marie Hoover (2011) * 007: Quantum of Solace - M (2008) * 007: Casino Royale - M (2006) Beth Grant * Malas palabras - Jueza deslumbrada (2013) * Extract - Mary (2009) * Sin lugar para los débiles - Sra. Moss (2007) * El novato - Olline (2002) * Rock Star - Sra. Cole (2001) * Tiempo de matar - Cora Mae Cobb (1996) Julie Christie * La chica de la capa roja - Abuela (2011) * La vida secreta de las palabras - Inge (2005) * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás - Sra. Emma du Maurier (2004) * Infidelidades - Phyllis Mann (1997) * Hamlet - Gertrud (1996) * Corazón de dragón - Reina Aislinn (1996) Frances Conroy * Stone - Madylyn Mabry (2010) * Los seis signos de la luz- Miss Greythorne (2007) * Un día perfecto - Camille (2006) * La chica del mostrador - Catherine Buttersfiel (2005) * Gatúbela - Ophelia Powers (2004) * El aviador - Sra. Hepburn (2004) Jacki Weaver * La maldición renace - Lorna Moody (2020) * Mejor que nunca - Sheryl (2019) * Viudas - Agnieska (2018) * El alma de la fiesta - Sandy (2018) * Las voces - Dra. Warren (2014) Frances McDormand * Tres carteles a las afueras de Ebbing, Missouri - Mildred Hayes (2017) * ¡Salve, César! - C. C. Calhoun (2016) * Un lugar maravilloso - Jane (2011) * Quémese después de leerse - Linda Kitzke (2008) * Herencia de sangre - Michelle (2002) (2ª versión) Glenn Close * Melanie: Apocalipsis zombi - Dra. Caroline Caldwell (2017) (trailer) * Joe Albany: La vida detrás del Jazz - Gram (2014) * El secreto de Mary Reilly - Sra. Farraday (1996) * Marcianos al ataque - Primera Dama Marsha Dale (1996) * La casa de los espíritus - Férula Trueba (1993) Maggie Smith * El exótico hotel Marigold 2 - Muriel Donnelly (2015) * Quartet - Jean Horton (2012) (doblaje mexicano) * Becoming Jane - Lady Gresham (2007) * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Minerva McGonagall (2001) * Un romance indiscreto - Charlotte Bartlett (1985) (redoblaje) Marian Seldes * Suburban Girl - Margaret Paddleford (2007) * August Rush: Escucha tu destino - Directora Alice McNeille (2005) * Ricos, casados e infieles - Mamá de Eugenie (2001) * La maldición - Sra. Dudley (1999) * Cavando hasta China - Leah Schroth (1999) Mary Steenburgen * Cuando ellas quieren - Carol (2018) (versión Disney) * Grandes amigos - Jeannie (2015) * Historias cruzadas - Elain Stein (2011) * Los viajes de Gulliver - Mary Gulliver (1996) Fiona Shaw * Channel Zero - Marla Painter (2016) * The Tree of Life - Abuela (2011) * Crimen perfecto - Jueza Robinson (2007) * Las vueltas de la vida - Sra. Douglas (2006) Lin Shaye * Señal enigmática - Mirabelle (2014) * Ouija - Paulina Zander (2014) * La noche del demonio - Elise Rainier (2010) * Mi vida, mi destino - Phyllis Ryan (2010) Allison Janney * Sentimientos - Bronwyn (2013) * The Way, Way Back - Betty (2013) * La enfermera Betty - Lyla Branch (2000) * 10 cosas que odio de ti - Perky (1999) Eileen Atkins * Hermosas criaturas - Abuela (2013) (versión Warner) * Robin Hood - Eleanor de Aquitaine (2010) * La última oportunidad - Maggie Walker (2008) (versión TV) * Las horas - Barbara, la florista (2000) Cherry Jones * Amelia - Eleanor Roosevelt (2009) * La nueva gran estafa - Molly Star/Sra. Caldwell (2004) * La aldea - Sra. Clack (2004) * Señales - Oficial Caroline Paski (2004) Joan Allen * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado - Cate Wilson (2009) * Diario de una pasión - Anne Hamilton (2004) (doblaje original) * Amores a colores - Betty Parker (1998) * Ethan Frome - Zenobia "Zeena" Frome (1993) Lynn Redgrave * Conociendo a Jane Austen - Mamá Sky (2007) * Recuerdos tormentosos - Sra. Wilkinson (2002) * Dioses y monstruos - Hanna (1998) * Entre nosotras - Miss McVane (1998) Sally Kirkland * El esposo de otra mujer - Roxie (1999) * Ed TV - Jeanette (1999) * La revancha - Estrella de Rock (1990) * Bullseye! - Willie (1990) Leslie Easterbrook * Locademia de policía 6 - Teniente Debbie Callahan (1989) * Locademia de policía 5 - Teniente Debbie Callahan (1988) * Locademia de policía 4 - Teniente Debbie Callahan (1987) * Locademia de policía 3 - Teniente Debbie Callahan (1986) Julie Walters * El jardín secreto - Sra. Medlock (2020) (trailer) * El regreso de Mary Poppins - Ellen (2018) * Effie Gray: Un lío amoroso - Margaret Cox Ruskin (2014) Cloris Leachman * Si sólo pudiera imaginar - Memaw (2018) * A la *&$%! con los zombis - Sra. Fielder (2015) * Ayer y hoy - Abu Albertson (1995) Swoosie Kurtz * Hombre al agua - Grace (2018) * Anímate - Beverly Landers (2001) * Relaciones peligrosas - Madame de Volanges (1988) (redoblaje) Jane Kaczmarek * CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada - Capitana Jane Lindel (2017) * Lobos al acecho - Mary (2016) * El constructor de botes - Katherine (2015) Gwynyth Walsh * Confesiones de Navidad - Shirley (2015) * Deseos de Navidad - Kelly King (2006) * Robando la Navidad - Jo (2003) Sally Field * El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2 - Tía May Parker (2014) * Lincoln - Mary Todd Lincoln (2012) * El sorprendente Hombre Araña - Tía May Parker (2012) Dianne Wiest * El ocaso de una vida - Carol Stapleford (2014) * Rabbit Hole - Nat (2010) (3ª versión) * Tus santos y tus demonios - Flori (2006) Grace Zabriskie * El juez - Sra. Blackwell (2014) * Licencia para casarse - Abu Jones (2007) * Destino diabólico - Rose DeMarco (1997) Tracey Ullman * En el bosque - Madre de Jack (2014) * Ladrones de medio pelo - Frenchy Fox (2000) * Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood - Letrina, la bruja (1993) (redoblaje) Dale Dickey * Iron Man 3 - Sra. Davis (2013) * Invierno profundo - Merab (2010) * The Pledge - Strom (2001) (versión Warner) Pam Ferris * Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña - Sra. Bevan (2012) * Niños del hombre - Miriam (2006) * Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoro (1996) Geraldine James * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Sra. Hudson (2011) * Arturo: Millonario irresistible - Vivienne (2011) * Sherlock Holmes - Señora Hudson (2008) Patricia Kalember * Sin límites - Sra. Atwood (2011) * Los hombres de negocios - Cynthia McClary (2010) * Rabbit Hole - Peg (2010) Vanessa Redgrave * Cartas a Julieta - Claire Smith (2010) * Expiación, deseo y pecado - Briony Tallis (anciana) (2007) * Inocencia interrumpida - Dra. Sonia Wick (1999) Cicely Tyson * Why Did I Get Married Too? - Ola (2010) * La gran reunión de Madea - Myrtle (2006) * El perro sonriente - Gloria (2005) Linda Emond * Julie & Julia - Simone Beck (2009) * A través del universo - Mamá de Lucy (2007) * Tierra fría - Leslie Conlin (2005) S. Epatha Merkerson * Amor de madres - Ada (2009) * El lamento de la serpiente negra - Angela (2006) * Un tiro por la culata - Rachel (1990) Jane Alexander * Terminator: La salvación - Virginia (2009) (versión de Warner) * Sunshine State - Delia Temple (2002) * Las reglas de la vida - Enfermera Edna (1999) Holland Taylor * Mamá por encargo - Rose Holbrook (2008) * Divinas tentaciones - Bonnie Rose (2000) * George de la selva - Beatrice Stanhope (1997) Lauren Bacall * El acompañante - Natalie Van Miter (2007) * Dogville - Ma Ginger (2003) * Diamantes - Sin-Dee (1999) Juliet Stevenson * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Amanda Armstrong (2003) * El pacto - Gus Harte (2002) * Nicholas Nickleby - Sra. Squeers (2002) Shirley MacLaine * Noelle - Elfo Polly (2019) * Elsa y Fred - Elsa Hayes (2014) * La increíble vida de Walter Mitty - Edna Mitty (2013) Emma Thompson * Dolittle - Polynesia (2020) (trailer) * Grandes amigos - Catherine Bryson (2015) Alice Krige * Gretel y Hansel - Holda / La bruja (2020) * Atila - Placidia (2001) Wanda Sykes *Denice en Jexi, un celular sin filtro (2019) *Policía en Los Muppets (2011) (trailer) Elizabeth Hawthorne * A la deriva - Christine (2018) * 30 días de noche - Lucy Ikos (2007) Geraldine Chaplin * Jurassic World: El reino caído - Iris Carroll (2018) * María, madre de Jesús - Elizabeth (1999) Betty Buckley * Fragmentado - Dra. Karen Fletcher (2017) * Wyatt Earp - Sra. Earp (1994) Renée Taylor * Cómo ser un Latin Lover - Peggy (2017) * Pasión sin barreras - Edith Baron (1990) Ann Dowd * Belleza inesperada - Sally Price (2016) * Experta en crisis - Nell (2015) Margarita Broich * El diario de Ana Frank - Petronella Van Daan (2016) * The Man of My Dreams - Gundula (2015) Janet McTeer * Yo antes de ti - Camilla Traynor (2016) * La dama de negro - Elizabeth Daily (2012) Jane Seymour * 50 sombras de Black - Claire (2016) * Cita a ciegas - Dra. Evans (2006) Gemma Jones * El bebé de Bridget Jones - Sra. Pamela Jones (2016) * Frágil - Sra. Folder (2005) Andrea Martin * Mi gran boda griega 2 - Tía Voula (2016) * El príncipe encantado - Serena (2001) * Los come gusanos - Sra. Bommley (2006) Annette Bening * Danny Collins - Mary Sinclair (2015) * The Kids Are All Right - Nic (2010) (versión D.F.) Linda Lavin * Pasante de moda - Patty (2015) * Plan B - Nana (2010) Judy Davis * The Dressmaker - Molly Dunnage (2015) * María Antonieta: La reina adolescente - Condesa de Noailles (2006) Claudia Cardinale * Todos los caminos llevan a Roma - Carmen (2015) * Y ahora... Damas y Caballeros - Madame Falconetti (2002) Jacqueline Bisset * Ya te extraño - Miranda (2015) * En el principio - Sarah (2000) Jayne Eastwood * Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata - Grace O'Malley (2014) * Lecho de hielo - Alcaldesa Hoop (2009) Lily Tomlin * Admisiones - Susannah (2013) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Sra. Berenger (2008) Helen Mirren * Phil Spector - Linda Kenney Baden (2013) * Lección mortal - Maestra Eve Tingle (1999) Nancy Beaty * Fuera de control - Mary Chipowski (2013) * Harriet la espía - Srta. Elson (1996) CCH Pounder * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Madame Dorothea (2013) * Robocop 3 - Bertha (1993) Ana Gasteyer * Rapture-Palooza - Sra. Lewis (2012) * Mi mejor amigo - Dra. Madsen (2008) Jill Clayburgh * Damas en guerra - Mamá de Annie (2011) * Recortes de mi vida - Agnes Finch (2006) Kathy Burke * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - Connie Sachs (2011) * Isabel: La reina virgen - Reina Mary Tudor (1998) Claire Bloom * El discurso del rey - Reina Mary (2010) * La luz del día - Eleanor Trilling (1996) Margot Kidder * Halloween 2: H2 - Barbara Collier (2009) * El retorno de Alex Kelly - Sra. Kelly (1999) Christine Lahti * Obsessed - Detective Monica Reese (2009) * El reino de las tinieblas - Lindsey Harrison (1995) Mary Beth Hurt * Sin rastros - Stella Marsh (2008) * La dama en el agua - Sra. Bell (2006) Phyllis Somerville * El curioso caso de Benjamin Button - Sra. Fuller (2008) (versión Warner) * Secretos íntimos - May McGorvey (2006) Sigourney Weaver * The Girl in the Park - Julia (2007) * Los muchachos - Joan (2002) Celia Imrie * St Trinian's - Matron (2007) * Mis pequeños inquilinos - Homily Clock (1997) Pam Ferris * Niños del hombre - Miriam (2006) * Matilda - Agatha Tronchatoro (1996) Angélica Aragón * Bella - Madre (2006) * Un paseo por las nubes - María Aragón (1995) Brenda Fricker * Trauma - Petra (2004) * Yo era una rata - Joan Jones (2001) Karen Black * La casa de los 1000 cuerpos - Mamá Firefly (2003) * Los niños del maíz: La reunión - June Rhodes (1996) Anne Haney * Fuerzas de la naturaleza - Emma (1999) * Amor estelar - La abuela (1994) Catherine Keener * Tus amigos y vecinos - Terri (1998) * Un romance peligroso - Adele (1998) Piper Laurie * Aulas peligrosas - Sra. Olson (1998) * Riqueza ajena - Bea Sullivan (1991) Beverly D'Angelo * Historia americana X - Doris Vinyard (1998) * Vacaciones de Navidad - Ellen Griswold (1989) Kathy Baker * Inventing the Abbotts - Helen Holt (1997) * Jennifer 8 - Margie Ross (1992) Eileen Brennan * Las travesuras de una pelirroja - Sra. Bannister (1988) * Daisy Miller - Señora Walker (1974) Morgana King * El Padrino II - Carmela Corleone (1974) (redoblaje) * El Padrino - Carmela Corleone (1972) (redoblaje) Otros * Presencias del mal - Sra. Grose (Barbara Marten) (2020) * Star Wars Episodio IX: El ascenso de Skywalker - Larma D'Acy (Amanda Lawrence) (2019) * Last Christmas: Otra oportunidad para amar - Santa (Michelle Yeoh) (2019) * Guasón - Dra. Cally (Sondra James) (2019) * La rebelión - Lesgisladora traductora (Laura T. Fisher) (2019) * La guardería del abuelo - Bonnie (Julia Duffy) (2019) * El Cascanueces y los cuatro reinos - Ama de llaves (Meera Syal) (2018) * A la deriva - Christine (Elizabeth Hawthorne) (2018) * Cuando ellas quieren - Carol (Mary Steenburgen) (2018) (versión Disney) * Pantera Negra - Anciana de la tribu minera (Connie Chiume) (2018) * La casa de los secretos mortales - Sylvia Holmes/Veronica Torres (Patty McCormack) (2017) * Los huérfanos - Abuela (Elly D. Luthan) (2017) * El regreso del Demonio - Gaylen Brandon (Meg Foster) (2017) * El hilo fantasma - Voces adicionales (2017) * King Charles III - Camilla (Margot Leicester) (2017) * Más allá de la montaña - Pamela (Linda Sorensen) (2017) * Mesa 19 - Jo Flanagan (June Squibb) (2017) * El momento de tu vida - Joan Collins (2017) * Un don excepcional - Evelyn Adler (Lindsay Duncan) (2017) * El mago de las mentiras - Diana Henriques (Diana B. Henriques) (2017) * Atómica - Forense (Barbara Sukowa) (2017) * ¡Huye! - Philomena King (Geraldine Singer) (2017) * Amor en el hielo - Mia Lee (Gail O'Grady) (2017) * La bella y la bestia - Voces adicionales (2017) * La razón de estar contigo - Abuela Fran (Gabrielle Rose) (2017) * Absolutely Fabulous: La película - Edina "Eddy" Monsoon (Jennifer Saunders) (2016) * La luz entre los océanos - Violet Graysmark (Jane Menelaus) (2016) * ¡No renuncio! - Caterina (Ludovica Modugno) (2016) * Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina - Voces adicionales (2016) * Estaré en casa esta Navidad - Adele (Marcia Bennett) (2016) * El infiltrado - Evelyn Mazur (Juliet Aubrey) (2016) (versión Broad Green Pictures) * Mostly Ghostly 3 - Harriet Doyle (Annie Marie DeLuise) (2016) * Special Correspondents - Secretaria de Estado (Mimi Kuzyk) (2016) * Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden - Jane Engles (Barbara Wallace) (2015) * Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden - Sra. Allison (Colleen Winton) (2015) * Número de la suerte - Madre de Bret (Priscilla Lopez) (2015) * Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll - Abuela (Galina Konshina) (2015) * En la mente del asesino - Elizabeth Clancy (Janine Turner) (2015) * Leyendas del crimen - Violet Kray (Jane Wood) (2015) * Joy: El nombre del éxito - Sharon (Marianne Leone) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) * Verano en Staten Island - Sra. Bandini (Camille Saviola) (2015) * Krampus: El terror de la Navidad - Omi (Krista Stadler) (2015) (trailer) * En el corazón del mar - Sra. Nickerson (Michelle Fairley) (2015) * Los huéspedes - Abuela (Deanna Dunagan) (2015) * Poltergeist, juegos diabólicos - Vecina (Eve Crawford) (2015) * Mad Max: Furia en el camino - Vuvalini (Gillian Jones) (2015) * El gran pequeño - Doris (Ck McFarland) (2015) * Un tipo rudo 3 - Lois Morgan (Carol Sutton) (2015) * El destino de Júpiter - Lyudmilla Bolotnikov (Lieve Carchon) (2015) * Shirin enamorada - Rachel Harson (Amy Madigan) (2014) * La magia de Grace - Sra. Young (Suzanne R. Neff) (2014) * Dame la mano - Voces adicionales (2014) * La venganza del dragón - Snakehead Mama (Eugenia Yuan) (2014) * Adultos primerizos - Shirly (Julie White) (2014) * Sn. Vincent - Sandy MacKenna (Donna Mitchell) (2014) * Camino hacia el terror 6 - Agnes Fields (Josie Kidd) (2014) * Antes de partir - Nancy Morgan (Connie Stevens) (2014) * Mapa a las estrellas - Genie (Dawn Greenhalgh) (2014) * Vicio propio - Tía Reet (Jeannie Berlin) (2014) * Cautiva - Diane (Arsinée Khanjian) (2014) * Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 - Anciana recepcionista (Jill Basey) / Mujer del personal (2014) * Si decido quedarme - Abuela (Gabrielle Rose) (2014) * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado - Voces adicionales (2014) * Kumiko la cazadora de tesoros - Anciana hospedera (2014) * 3096 días - Madre de Wolfgang (Dearbhla Molloy) (2013) * Verano en febrero: Una historia real - Laura Knight (Kattie Morahan) (2013) * El lobo de Wall Street - Tía Emma (Joanna Lumley) (2013) * El abuelo sinvergüenza - Judy (2013) * El mayordomo - Voces adicionales (2013) * El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) * Ladrona de libros - Frau Becker (Hildegard Schroedter) (2013) * Bobby y los cazafantasmas - Dorothea (Joke Tjalsma) (2013) * Línea de emergencia - Maddy (Roma Maffia) (2013) (doblaje mexicano) * Cuestión de tiempo - Jean, madre de Mary (Lisa Eichhorn) (2013) * Elysium - Hermana (Yolanda Abbud L.) (2013) * El conjuro - Georgiana (Marion Guyot) (2013) * Aprendices fuera de línea - Voces adicionales (2013) * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Agente de bienes raíces (Carol Kaye) (2013) * Nicky Deuce - Tutti (Rita Moreno) (2013) * El hombre de acero - Voces adicionales (2013) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Voces adicionales (2013) * Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Sra. Mullins (Jane Curtin) (2013) * Hércules salva la Navidad - Hermana Augusta (Kathy Garver) (2012) * Las aventuras de Swchwrm - Oficial de policía (Marjan Luif) (2012) * Balada para un ángel - Cheryl (Elizabeth Counsell) (2012) * Cloud Atlas - Veronica Costello (Amanda Walker) (2012) (versión Videomax) * A toda madre - Joyce Brewster (Barbra Streisand) (2012) * Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D - Dahlia Gillespie (Deborah Kara Unger) (2012) * Más de mil palabras - Annie McCall (Ruby Dee) (2012) * Un héroe fantástico - Maureen (Novella Nelson) (2011) * Un pájaro del aire - Sra. Weber (Anjanette Comer) (2011) * Algún día este dolor te será útil - Nanette (Ellen Burstyn) (2011) * Mantequilla - Nancy (Phyllis Smith) (2011) (2ª versión) * Viudas - Esther (Rita Cortese) (2011) * Una princesa en Navidad - Sra. Birch (Oxana Moravec) (2011) * La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs - Margaret "Madge" Baker (Pauline Collins) (2011) (2ª versión) * Margaret - Joan Cohen (J. Smith-Cameron) (2011) * Robo en las alturas - Rose (Marcia Jean Kurtz) (2011) * Con locura - Jackie (Alex Kingston) (2011) * Thor - Voces adicionales (2011) * Linterna Verde - Guardiana de Oa (Salome Jens) (2011) * Princesa por accidente - Alicia Winthrop Scott (Catherine Tate) (2011) * Súper 8 - Sra. Babbit (Teri Clark) (2011) * Pase libre - Dra. Lucy (Joy Behar) (2011) * Juego a muerte - Enfermera (Dailyn Matthews) (2010) * The Romantics - Augusta Hayes (Candice Bergen) (2010) * Los próximos tres días - Detective Collero (Aisha Hinds) (2010) * Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo - Katherine Jackson (2010) * La fuente del amor - Priscilla (Peggy Lipton) (2010) * El mejor papá del mundo - Bonnie (Mitzi McCall) (2009) * The Joneses - KC (Lauren Hutton) (2009) * Entre vino y vinagre - Voces adicionales (2009) * Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto - Elisabeth Peucker (Petra Kelling) (2009) * Hijos de la guerra - Janina Krzyzanowska (Marcia Gay Harden) (2009) * El mensajero - Sra. Burrell (Portia) (2009) (2ª versión) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Yvette Berenger (Lily Tomlin) (2009) * Te amaré por siempre - Voces adicionales (2009) * Terminator: La salvación - Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) (2009) (versión de Sony) * Arrástrame al infierno - Trudy Dalton (Molly Cheek) (2009) * Transformers: La venganza de los caídos - Voces adicionales (2009) * Ángeles de amor - Karen (Dee Wallace) (2008) * Marley y yo - Veterinaria (2008) * La tortura - Caren Rusick (Chilton Crane) (2008) (2ª versión) * Se busca - Janice (Lorna Scott) (2008) * Antes de partir - Virginia (Beverly Todd) (2008) * Engaño - Recepcionista (Lisa Kron) (2008) * Norbit - Estilista (Esther Friedman) (2007) * Halloween: El inicio - Voces adicionales (2007) * Truco o travesura - Sra. Henderson (Christine Willes) (2007) * Junior Olsen y la mina de plata - Gjertrud Sørensen (Elisabeth Moberg) (2007) * La noche es nuestra - Kalina Buzhayev (Elena Solovey) / Mamá de Amada (Miriam Cruz) (2007) (2ª versión) * El juego del miedo IV - Morgan (Janet Land) (2007) (versión Prime Video) * Canción de Mallorca - Helena (Emmanuelle Seigner) (2007) (versión Quality) * El príncipe y el mendigo - Jerry (Sally Kellerman) (2007) * Maligno - Margaret Gayne (Cecily Polson) (2006) * Scary Movie 4 - Abuela de Mahalik (Monica Dillon) (2006) * La guerra de las bodas - Katie Gonzalez (Suzanne Hawkins) (2006) * Viviendo con mi ex - Sra. Grobowski (Jane Alderman) (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Madame Gaillard (Sian Thomas) (2006) * Terror en Silent Hill - Hermana Margaret (Eve Crawferd) (2006) * Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento - Voces adicionales (2006) * Confetti - Kate, la coreógrafa (Kate Smallwood) (2006) * Garfield 2 - Eenie (Jane Leeves) (2006) * Salvando a la gansa de Navidad - Käthe (Monika Baumgartner) (2006) * King Kong - Actriz (Lorraine Ashbourne) (2005) * Desayuno en Plutón - Clienta (2005) * Una Navidad de locos - Nora Krank (Jamie Lee Curtis) (2004) * El aviador - Voces adicionales (2004) * Enredos de familia - Abuela (2004) (redoblaje) * La aldea - Sra. Clack (Cherry Jones) (2004) * Querido Frankie - Janet (Anne Marie Timoney) (2004) * Eloise en el Plaza - Voces diversas (2003) * El concurso del millón - Voces adicionales (2003) * La furia del cielo - Karen Benton (Bridget Ann White) (2003) * George de la selva 2 - Beatrice Stanhope (Christina Pickles) (2003) * Vivir de ilusión - Sra. Paroo (Debra Monk) (2003) * Beethoven 5 - Loca Cora Wilkens (Katherine Helmond) (2003) * Destino final 2 - Nora Carpenter (Lynda Boyd) (2003) * Defendiendo a los niños: La historia de Julie Posey - Jueza Dillon (Marina Stephenson Kerr) (2003) * Las aventuras de Craig y Day-Day - Betty Jones (Anna Maria Horsford) (2002) * La rebeldía de mamá - Helen Behringer (Saskia Vester) (2002) * El misterio de la libélula - Hermana Madeline (Linda Hunt) (2002) (redoblaje) * El equipo del grito - Voces adicionales (2002) * Nancy Drew - Hannah Green (Jenny O'Hara) (2002) * Atrápame si puedes - Paula Abagnale (Nathalie Baye) (2002) * Pumpkin - Chippy McDuffy (Lisa Banes) (2002) * El fin del mundo - Enfermera Della Divelbuss (Debra Christofferson) (2001) * Las damas y el vagabundo - Voces diversas (2001) * Una lección de perdón - Terry Stone (Meredith Baxter) (2001) * Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa - Abuela Nell Grayson (June Lockhart) (2001) * Un aro de luz sin fin - Sra. Austin (Carol Baker) (2001) * Peligro en casa - Voces adicionales (2001) * El destino de un cowboy - Rose Braxton (Melinda Dillon) (2001) * Nostalgia del pasado - Mesera del bar (Pamela K. Kinney) (2001) * Scary Movie 2 - Madre de Megan (Veronica Cartwright) (2001) * Negligencia médica - Beth Garrett (Stephanie Zimbalist) (2001) * Not afraid, not afraid - Ama de llaves (Miriam Margolyes) (2001) * En su vida: John Lennon - Mimi Smith (Blair Brown) (2000) * Cada perro tiene su día - Ethel Jeffries (Shirley Jones) (2000) * Scary Movie - Maestra Mann (Jayne Trcka) (2000) * Una relación inmoral - Soona Fualaau (Rena Owen) (2000) * Scream 3 - Maureen Prescott (Lynn McRee) (2000) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes - Mamá O'Neil (Sorcha Cusack) (2000) * La verdad acerca de Jane - Voces adicionales (2000) * Un papá genial - Juez (Carmen De Lavallade) (1999) * Niñera por accidente - Empleada despedida de Sutton Parks (1999) * Lo que hizo Katy - Isabel "Izzie" Carr (Martha Burns) (1999) * Gigoló por accidente - Tina (Torsten Voges) (1999) * Sally Marshall no es una alienígena - Granny Marshall (Melissa Jaffer) (1999) * La fiesta de la familia Addams - Morticia Addams (Daryl Hannah) (1998) * Estudio 54 - Viv (Sherry Stringfield) (1998) (doblaje original) * Las vacaciones del director - Profesora de biología (Robin Douglas) (1998) * Casper y la mágica Wendy - Fanny (Teri Garr) (1998) * El pequeño unicornio - Emily Pimpton-Brown (Lynne White) (1998) * Juegos de azar - Voces adicionales (1997) * Bean: El nombre del desastre - Bernice Schimmel (Sandra Oh) (1997) * Scream 2 - Debbie Salt (Laurie Metcalf) (1997) (doblaje original) * Titanic - Ruth DeWitt Butaker (Frances Fisher) (1997) * Lolita - Srta. Pratt (Suzanne Shepherd) (1997) * Flipper - Cathy (Chelsea Field) (1996) (doblaje original) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo - Ama de llaves de los Jordan (Bebe Drake) (1996) * Un cielo sin lágrimas - Regina Basilio (Teresa Stratas) (1996) * Celos asesinos - Jueza Bailey (Sally Jessy Raphael) (1996) * Día de la Independencia - Periodista en Rusia (Yelena Danova) (1996) * Respiro - Abuela Aida (Celeste Holm) (1996) (redoblaje) * Scream - Madre de Casey (Carla Hatley) (1996) (2ª versión) * El regreso de la tribu Brady - Jeanne (Barbara Eden) (1996) * Valor bajo fuego - Karen Walden (Meg Ryan) (1996) * Una amistad peligrosa - Kathryn Archer (Lynda Carter) (1996) * La letra escarlata - Elizabeth Cheever (Joan Gregson) (1995) * Pena de muerte - Madre de Elena (Lois Smith) (1995) (doblaje original) * Nuestra pandilla - Sra. Smalls (Karen Allen) (1994) * La Máscara - Sra. Peenman (Nancy Fish) / Mujer en el Coco Bongo (1994) * Wyatt Earp - Sra. Sutherland (Karen Grassle) (1994) * Los pequeños traviesos - A.J. Ferguson (Reba McEntire) (1994) * Caprichos de la moda - Isabella de la Fontaine (Sophia Loren) (1994) * ¿Y dónde está el policía? Parte 33 1/3: El insulto final - Dra. Roberts (Doris Belack) / Jueza Comstock (Lillian Lehman) (1994) * La lista de Schindler - Chaja Dresner (Miri Fabian) (1993) * El señor maravilloso - Loretta (Joanna Merlin) (1993) * Promesas rotas - Sra. Garcia (Patch Mackenzie) (1993) * Los hijos de otras mujeres - Roberta (Jeanette Du Bois) (1993) * Alien 3 - Voz de computadora del Sulaco (1992) * Article 99 - Enfemera White (Lynne Thigpen) (1992) * Un destello en la oscuridad - Linda Voss (Melanie Griffith) (1992) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio - Secretaria #1 (Brenda Isaacs Booth) (1991) (doblaje original) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy - Mujer sin hijos (Roseanne Barr) / Madre de Maggie (Marilyn Rockafellow) (1991) * Me enamoré de un maniquí 2 - Sra. Williamson/Reina (Cynthia Harris) (1991) * Pensamientos mortales - Detective Linda Nealon (Billie Neal) (1991) * Robin Hood: El príncipe de los ladrones - Sarah (Imogen Bain) (1991) * El gran halcón - Almond Joy (Lorraine Toussait) (1991) * Una cascada de líos - Señorita Purdah (Valri Bromfield) (1991) (primera versión) * La muerte del Hombre Increíble - Dra. Carbino (Judith Maxie) (1990) * Cry Baby - Sra. Vernon-Williams (Polly Bergen) (1990) * Camino a Avonlea - Nana Luisa J. Banks (Frances Hyland) (1990) * El vengador del futuro - Periodista (Paula McClure) (1990) * Las cosas buenas - Sra. Pippin (Jeanne Hepple) (1990) * Magnolias de acero - Belle Marmillion (Bibi Besch) / Tía Fern (Ann Wedgeworth) (1989) * Los cazafantasmas II - Fiscal (Janet Margolin) (1989) (doblaje original) * Las ligas mayores - Suzanne Dorn (Stacy Carroll) (1989) * Batman - Voces adicionales (1989) * Negocios de familia - Margie (Janet Carroll) (1989) * Los nuevos cineastas - Sra. Chapman (Alice Hirson) (1989) * Sea of Love - Mujer mayor en la cita (Patricia Barry) (1989) * Star Trek 5: La última frontera - Caithlin Dar (Cynthia Gouw) (1989) * Los fabulosos hermanos Baker - Camarera (Beege Barkette) / Madre de Nina (1989) * Ciegos, sordos y locos - Fotógrafa de la policía (Audrie Neenan) (1989) * Fletch vive - Selma (Marcella Lowery) (1989) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Enfermera (Mickey Yablans) (1988) * Sobreviven - Holly (Meg Foster) (1988) * La última carcajada - Voces adicionales (1988) * El vencedor - Voces adicionales (1987) * El imperio del sol - Mary Graham (Emily Richard) (1987) (redoblaje) * Hogar, dulce hogar - Estelle (Maureen Stapleton) (1986) (redoblaje) * El tren de la muerte: La huida - Reportera (1985) * Se busca novio - Abuela Helen (Carole Cook) (1984) (redoblaje) * Karate Kid - Lucille LaRusso (Randee Heller) (1984) (redoblaje) * 2010: El año que hacemos contacto - SAL 9000 (Candice Bergen) (1984) (redoblaje) * Impacto fulminante - Mujer en boda (1983) * Contigo toda la noche - Maestra de francés (Annie Girardot) (1981) * La mano - Doctora (Viveca Lindfors) (1981) * Los niños de Brasil - Frieda Maloney (Utah Hagen) (1978) (redoblaje) * El exorcista II: El hereje - Dra. Gene Tuskin (Louise Fletcher) (1977) * Gable y Lombard - Hedda Hopper (Alice Backes) (1976) * La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 - Mujer hispana (María Landa) (1974) * Belleza negra - Anna Sewell (Margaret Lacey) (1971) * Harry el Sucio - Mujer con el paciente (1971) * Espartaco - Helena (Nina Foch) (1960) (redoblaje) * Un gran tipo de papá (1950) - Mrs. Monahan (Sara Allgood) Películas animadas Jane Lynch * Rio - Alice * Ralph, el demoledor - Sargento Calhoun (trailer) * Operación escape - Io Camryn Manheim * La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo - Tria * La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos - Tria Candi Milo * Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario - Barb Damon * Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México - Charlene Julie Andrews * Mi villano favorito - Mamá de Gru * Mi villano favorito 3 - Mamá de Gru Luenell * Hotel Transylvania - Cabeza Reducida de la Habitación de Mavis * Hotel Transylvania 2 - Cabeza Reducida de la Habitación de Mavis Maggie Smith * Gnomeo y Julieta - Lady Azulejo * Sherlock Gnomes - Lady Azulejo Miriam Flynn * La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío - Abuela de Pie Pequeño * La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada - Abuela de Pie Pequeño Patti Deutsch * Las Locuras del Emperador - Camarera * Tarzán - Madre de Tantor Wanda Sykes * La era de hielo 4 - Abuela de Sid (trailer) * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos - Abuela de Sid Whoopi Goldberg * La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo - Torre (2011) * No hay héroe pequeño - Darlin (versión Videomax) (2006) Otros * Toy Story 4 - Bitey White (Betty White) * La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip - Beverly "Bev" Cabezagrande * Los Reyes de la colina - Aunt Esme Dauterive (Meryl Streep) * Corgi: Un perro real - Margaret * Agente 00-Gato - Hanna * El Grinch - Alcaldesa McGerkle (Angela Lansbury) * El canto de las sirenas - Luisa * Wifi Ralph - Abuela de Jimmy (June Squibb) * El canto del mar - Abuela / Macca (Fionnula Flanagan) * Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito - Oveja * La estrella de Belén - Edith, la vaca (Patricia Heaton) * Emoji: La película - Flamenca (Sofía Vergara) * Bailarina - Madre superiora del orfanato * Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma - Abuela Circe * Mortadelo y Filemón contra Jimmy el Locuaz - Anciana #1 * Tom y Jerry y El Mago de Oz - La Malvada Bruja del Oeste / Srta. Gulch * Animales al ataque - Angie, la elefante * Mi madrina es una hechicera - Madrina hechicera * La Reina de la Nieve - Reina de la Nieve * Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo - Madame Raya * Rugrats: la película - Tía Miriam (Andrea Martin) * Rugrats en París - Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon) * Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes - Siri * Pollitos en fuga - Bunty (Imelda Staunton) * Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Janet Barch * La vida y aventuras de Santa Claus - Sheigra * Las Locuras de Kronk - Camarera (Tress MacNeille) * Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana - Betty Ross * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe - Louise * El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Tía Grizelda * ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición - Sra. Henscher * South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo - Sheila Broflovski (versión Warner) * El espanta tiburones - Sra. Sánchez / Voces diversas * Mulán - Ancestra #2 * Mulán 2 - Ancestra #2 * Barbie: La princesa y la estrella de pop - Duquesa Amelia * Barbie y sus hermanas: En una aventura de perritos - Abuela Roberts * Rio - Gansa * Los pequeños gladiadores de Roma - Abuela Circe * Intensa mente - Furia de Jill Anderson * Minions - Edna * La abeja Maya: La película - Enfermera (trailer) * La abuela fue arrollada por un reno - Abuela Spankenheimer * Zootopia - Casera * Lo que el agua se llevó - Turista norteamericana * Frosty regresa - Lil * Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll - Delilah Domino * Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre - Srta. Richards * Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo! El mapa misterioso - Dra. Escobar * ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! - Molly Quinn * Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! - Sol San Nube * Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio - Sra. Wheezer * Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra - Vilma Picapiedra * Heavenly Sword - Madre de Loki * Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien - Dottie * Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja - Srta. Lucero * Todos los perros van al cielo - Esthela Dallas (redoblaje) * La tierra antes del tiempo IV: Viaje a través de las brumas - Madre de Ali * La reina de las nieves en la tierra de los espejos - Voces adicionales * La leyenda de Klaus - Voces adicionales * Pie pequeño - Voces adicionales * Kung Fu Panda 2 - Voces adicionales * El planeta del tesoro - Voces adicionales Cortos animados * Forky pregunta - Bitey White * Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Neptuna Películas de anime Miyoko Asō * Ranma ½ la película: Gran aventura en Nekonron, China - Abuela Cologne * Ranma ½ película 2: La isla de las doncellas - Abuela Cologne * Ranma ½ OVA: Akane y sus hermanas - Abuela Cologne Otros * Nausicaä: Guerreros del viento - Obaba * El recuerdo de Marnie - Nanny * Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Tamako Nobi * Pokémon x siempre: Celebi, la voz del bosque - Towa * Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Voces adicionales * En este rincón del mundo - Voces adicionales * Kiki: Entregas a domicilio (Redoblaje de Netflix) - Madame * Un castillo en el cielo - Mamá Dola (trailer) * La película Pokémon: El poder de todos - Harriet * Paprika: El reino de los sueños - Kakimote Nobue Especiales de anime * Ranma ½ OVAs 5 y 6: Akane y sus hermanas - Abuela Cologne * Lupin III: El secreto del crepúsculo de Géminis - Anciana Documentales * America undercover: Life after life - Voces adicionales * Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro - Helen Freedman * Public Speaking - Fran Lebowitz * Jacques d' Amboise en China - Shirley Young * Delgadas - Enfermera Brenda * La historia de Pixar - Diane Disney Miller * Ama a Marilyn - Janet McTeer * Diagnóstico Bipolar - Madre de Matt * Vogue: La mirada del editor - Polly Mullen * Preservadores de mascotas - Voces diversas Telenovelas y series brasileñas Susana Vieira * Los días eran así - Cora Dumont * Reglas del juego - Adisabeba de los Santos * Dos caras - Blanca María Barreto Pessoa de Moraes * Paraíso tropical - Amélia Viana * Señora del destino - María do Carmo Ferreira da Silva * Mujeres apasionadas - Lorena Débora Duarte * Lado a lado - Eulália Praxedes * Cuento encantado - Doña Amália * Paraíso tropical - Hermínia Vilela * Como una ola - Alice Prata * Terra Nostra - María del Socorro Eva Wilma * El tiempo no para - Dra. Petra Vaisánen * Verdades secretas - Flavia Mariano * Fina estampa - Iris * Deseo prohibido - Cándida Novais de Toledo Neuza Borges * India, una historia de amor - Iracema "Cema" * Amazonia - Zefinha * América - Diva * El clon - Dalva Ana Rosa * Sombras del ayer - Zuleika Pessoa "Zuza" * Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida - Zuleika Lima * Dinosaurios y robots - Dínora Cláudia Mello * Jesús - Isabel * Querer sin límites - Zuleide Oliveira "Zu" * Partes de mí - Gilda Morales Ribeiro Débora Olivieri * Salve al rey - Costanza Giordano * ¡Qué vida buena! - Ana Lima * Por siempre - Meire Rosas Fernanda Montenegro * El otro lado del paraíso - Mercedes Santos * Mujeres ambiciosas - Teresa Petrucceli * Dulce Madre - Doña Picucha Rosane Gofman * Siete pecados - Néia * Alma gemela - Nair * Chocolate con pimienta - Roselí Castro Fritz Suzana Faini * La guerrera - Áurea García * Escrito en las estrellas - Antónia * La favorita - Yolanda Aracy Balabanian *La trampa - Marianita Pires de Saboya *Sol naciente - Giuseppina De Angeli (Geppina)/ Filomena Giunchetti Carmem Verônica * Acuarela del amor - Josefa "Jojô" * Belíssima - Mary Montilla Elizângela * Imperio - Jurema Dos Santos * La favorita - Cilene (Trailer) Maria Pompeu * La sombra de Helena - Wanda * Encantadoras - Voleide Nathalia Timberg * Rastros de mentiras - Bernarda Campos Rodríguez * Insensato corazón - Vitória Drummond Norma Blum * La esclava Isaura - Doña Gertrudis * Celebridad - Hercília Prudente da Costa Regina Duarte * Río del destino - Antoninha Rangel * Páginas de la vida - Dra. Helena Carmargo Varela Regina Sampaio * Perra vida - Señora de la plaza * Avenida Brasil - Hermana Clarice Yaçanã Martins * Gabriela - Neia * CuChiCheos - Penha Otros *Belaventura - Morgana (Najla Raja) *Apocalipsis - Teresa Santero (Joana Fomm) * La tierra prometida - Zaíra (Nica Bonfim) * Justicia - Zelita Silva dos Santos (Teca Pereira) * Hombre nuevo - Marlene (Daisy Lúcidi) * Ojos sin culpa - Elenice Borges (Ana Barroso) * Preciosa Perla - Doña Santita (Nicete Bruno) * Flor del Caribe - Olívia Suárez (Bete Mendes) * El astro - Doña Consolación Paranhos (Selma Egrei) * Río de intrigas - Madame Eleonora Durrel (Jacqueline Laurence) * Cuna de gato - Genoveva (Rosi Campos) * Cincuentona - Mariana Santoro (Marília Gabriela) * Belleza pura - Nazaré Assumpção de Jesús (Bia Montez) * Cobras y lagartos - Bernardete (María Helena Días) * Terra Esperanza - Antônia (Beatriz Segall) * Puerto de los Milagros - Epifanía Pereira (Cláudia Alencar) * Uga Uga - Madá (Beth Lamas) * Mujeres de arena - Manuela (Eloísa Mafalda) Telenovelas turcas *La vida amarga - Asiye Yıldız (Nalan Başaran) Dramas coreanos * Eres guapísimo - Madre Superiora * Dream High: Sueña sin límites - Mamá de Pil Sook * Amor secreto - Madre de Yoo Jung Videojuegos * Alan Wake - Cynthia Weaver / mujer cantante en manicomio * Fable II - Abuela Miggins / Deidre / Voces diversas * Halo 3: ODST - Crone / voces adicionales en La Historia de Sadie * Fable III - Aldeanas / Voces adicionales * Puppeteer - Bruja Ezma Potts * Injustice: Gods Among Us - Narración de finales * Mortal Kombat X - D'Vorah * Mortal Kombat 11 - D'Vorah * League of Legends - Camille * Harry Potter for Kinect - Minerva McGonagall * Cars 3: Motivado para ganar - Miss Fractura * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales * Doom (2016) - Olivia Pierce Audio-Cuentos *La Bella Durmiente (audio-cuento) (1993) - Maléfica Cine y televisión nacional * Descontrol - (un episodio, 2005) * Como en el cine (2001-2002) - Emilia "La Lilis" * Chespirito (1992) - Mujer en el baño * Días sin luna (1990) - Tere * El Estrangulador de la rosa (1990) - Estudiante * Mujer, casos de la vida real - ep. El ídolo (1990) * Santo contra Blue Demon en la Atlántida (1970) - X-25 / Circe * La Guerra de las monjas (1970) * Romance sobre ruedas (1969) * Intriga (1968) * Los Caifanes (1967) - Mujer en el funeral * Verano violento (1960) Publicidad * Pasta Crest - Mamá Diente (2016) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones (hasta 2012) * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana / TVM Candiani * Central Entertainment * CineDub * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Fandango * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF - The Factory * Intersound (hasta 2006) * Intertrack (hasta 2001) * Jarpa Studio * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * Macías TV - Roman Sound (hasta 2006) * Made in Spanish - Antigua / Copa Producciones * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. / Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) * Producciones Grande - Grande Imagen y Sonieo S.A. * Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA - Oruga (hasta 1989) * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Sysdub (desde 2019) * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Voltaic Studios México Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con la actriz Ángela Villanueva: **Ambas han doblado a la Tía May, Angela en la trilogía del Hombre Araña del 2002 y en varios proyectos animados de MARVEL y Magda en las películas de El sorprendente Hombre Araña. **Ambas han doblado a la Sra. Brief, Magda en Dragon Ball y Angela desde Dragon Ball Z. **Ambas han doblado a Uranai Baba, Angela en casi toda la franquicia de Dragon Ball y Magda en Dragon Ball Z Kai. **Ambas doblaron a Madame en Kiki: Entregas a domicilio, Angela en la doblo en el doblaje original y Magda lo doblo en el redoblaje para Netflix. Enlaces externos * Magda Giner en Doblaje Mexicano.com.mx Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en España Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de cine Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020